


Magic therapy [fanart]

by koryusai279



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Fanart, Foot Massage, Gen, Magic, Masks, Massage, Sorcerers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: Sequel to "A Table Goes First".





	Magic therapy [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> Xandes: “Hey, look! I just wake up and he’s already sitting here! And has his paws on my leg! _And he had carried away the table, the smart bastard_.“
> 
> Xandes: Hey! what’s happening?!  
> Gurgin: Do you feel your toes?  
> Xandes: Ah?  
> Gurgin: Do you feel all the muscles of your foot when I touch it? That’s good. The therapy worked.


End file.
